This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/005,513, filed Dec. 6, 2007.
The present invention relates to a flocculate dosing tray for placement in a storm water drain inlet under the inlet grate which captures water entering the storm water drain inlet and dispensing a polymer flocculate for treatment of the entering storm water.
Storm water runoff is directed into a storm drain through a storm water drain inlet typically located in paved areas, such as streets, parking lots and the like. Storm water enters the storm water drain inlet in the storm drain where it is passed through the drain and out an outfall into a retention area, such as a retention pond or a lake or pond or the like.
In the past, it has been common to place polymer dosing materials into the storm drain through the storm water drain inlets on the floor beneath the inlet. These flocculate releasing logs add a flocculate to the water passing through the drain resulting in gradual degradation of the log as more and more water passes through the drain to provide an uneven treatment of the water passing therethrough. For instance, water that is not flowing through the drain tends to accumulate on the floor and in eddies within the drain which makes for an uneven treatment of the water and also a faster degradation of the flocculate logs. It is thus desirable to provide a way for providing more uniform and even treatment of the storm water entering the inlet in the dispensing of the flocculate for treatment of the water and to prevent the uneven treatment of water in the storm drain and the more rapid degradation of the storm water flocculate.
The present invention is directed towards a system for evenly dispensing flocculate for the treatment of storm water to prevent the uneven treatment and faster degradation that occurs in current practice.